FROM ANOTHER WORLD
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Emma travels to another dimension where she encounters characters from her favorite comic books - Smallville. Lex Luthor finds her and helps her. Will she be able to change his destiny, make him a better man and find love on the way? Does she really belong to that world? / Lex/OC / Clex friendship
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this story after my Once Upon A Time marathon, but as it turns out it has nothing to do with that show. I only took the idea of traveling between two worlds and Emma's character – **though she's OC in here.**

* * *

_I need to break up with him, _thought Emma while entering the campus.

It was long after the classes finished, so the hall was empty and shadowed. The only light that made it possible to see something was the moonlight coming through the window.

Emma walked forward, her high heels shoes making a lot of noise with her every step. She wasn't scared of that creepy atmosphere though, she was always a tough girl. That was probably one of the reasons that dating was so hard for her. Most of guys were just pussies, she thought with a snort, they couldn't handle a strong woman. And she would never stop being herself just to please somebody.

That how she and Brad had gotten together. He was that kind of man who didn't mind a strong woman, he even preferred such and she was definitely drawn to that crazy-scientist character of his.

Brad was finishing his degree at psychics and right now was obsessed with solving a mystery of black holes. He even wanted to create one.

Emma wanted to laugh at the very thought of it. Not to mention it would be highly dangerous, but for her it just wasn't possible to begin with.

Because of Brad's obsession they were getting more and more apart from each other and it came to a point where she started thinking what was it that had attracted her to him in the first place.

She stepped into the lab that was placed on campus and saw Brad standing over his usual table clattered with vials and stuff she didn't even try to remember the names of.

"Brad?" she asked. "Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

"Hon, I verryyy busy at the moment," the answer came.

_Of course you are, _passed her thoughts.

"I _need_ to talk to you. Right now," her voice got more strained.

"Oh, ok, hon, what's the rush?" He took off his goggles and turned to look at her.

He was tired, dark circles appeared under his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Emma asked.

"I don't have time for sleeping right now, hon," he told her, "I'm on the verge of the biggest discovery there is!"

"Really?" she cocked her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "We still need to talk, though. I can't do this anymore. I am sorry, but I don't see the point in our relationship anymore."

He was looking at her for a moment, quite shocked with her words.

"Honey… but…"

She raised her hand and interrupted him.

"I am not your honey anymore, understood?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Ah…" she sighed deeply. "It's not just what you did… though you keep working here on your project and don't have any time for me…"

"I can change!"

"No! I don't want you to. Do what you love to do. It's science, obviously. Be yourself. Just… I can't do this with you. I want different life and quite frankly I don't feel for you anymore. Whatever was between us is gone now. I'm sorry," she finished and turned on her heels to leave.

"Wait… you can't just… Emma!"

"Just deal with it!" she snapped, now angry with him.

He'd spent practically the whole last month in that lab instead of with her, she had more than enough.

She heard a thump and turned to look at him once again.

He hit his fists into the table and then kicked it.

"Brad, be careful!" she yelled while watching the scene. Brad might be a genius, but he had quite a tempter. He chose the worst moment to throw a tantrum.

Couple of vials dropped on the floor, shattered and the fluids were splashed all over, mixing together.

Emma and Brad watched what happened like in a slow motion, too shocked or surprised to do or to say anything.

One minute the floor was there and in the next it was just a hole big enough to swallow one of them.

Emma had the misfortune to be closer to it and the floor just disappeared from one of her feet, making her lose her balance.

Brad's voice was trapped in his throat, unable to get out and scream her name.

She fell down and before he managed to catch her she and the hole were gone.

"Emma…" he whispered, terrified of what had just happened.

Emma hit something very hard. She was knocked off her feet, all the air sucked out from her lungs.

It was cold. And windy. And… the surface was so hard and wet… it was raining.

Then she saw some light in the darkness, a light that was coming closer and closer, but she could not make it out nor get to her feet.

It took her a couple of seconds to finally catch a breath and that was already a success for her.

Suddenly, she heard a screech of tires and the lights that were coming toward her stopped.

_ It's a car… _she finally figured it out, _and I'm lucky to be alive…_

She heard a door open and then some footsteps.

"Oh God, are you ok? Did I hit you?" a manly voice spoke.

The man squatted by her side and gently put his hand to her cheek, raising her head up so he could check if she was conscious.

"Are you alright?" he repeated persistently.

Emma's sight finally adjusted and the first thing she saw clearly was a pair of beautiful blue-gray eyes staring right into hers.

"Are you ok?" he repeated.

She blinked a couple of times and slowly moved back to get a better look at him. She finally managed to sit on the ground.

She stopped breathing once again.

It was impossible…

Yet she was looking at a young, very handsome and very bald man.

She blinked again, then raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.

He was still there. Looking at her, worried.

She must've hit her head. She must've had a concussion. That was the only explanation.

Or she was just dreaming.

She pinched herself. Nothing.

"Shit," was the first word he heard from her.

"And from that I judge you're ok," he spoke.

_God damn it! He even _speaks _in the same way!_

"Lex Luthor?" she finally asked, not quite believing her own words.

_Yeah, right, girl, of course it's Lex Luthor. Why wouldn't he be? You love reading Superman comic books and your favorite is Smallville. Sure, why not? Why would your favorite character magically materialized in front of you?!_

"Yeah, do you know me?" he asked.

_If that's a dream, it's a damn good one! _She thought. _He's so hot!_

"Well, that was a stupid question. Everyone in this town knows me," he answered himself when she remained silent. "But I don't happen to know everybody. Who are you?"

"Em… Emma," she stammered, suddenly remembering Brad and his experiments. Was it possible that… "Where am I?" she asked.

"Smallville," the answer came and it hit her like a lightening.

Brad _had _succeeded. But in something completely different. He'd managed to find a portal to a different dimension.

_But why _this _one? _She thought.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lex repeated again. "I should get you to a hospital."

"No!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Please, don't!" She reached out and grasped his hand. "Please, do not take me there!"

If she was right, if that was real… She couldn't go to any hospital. They would know she officially didn't exist in this world.

She could as well make the best of it. There was nothing she would like to come back for to her own dimension…

_No, this is _crazy! _It can't be real! It just _can't!

But there was no other explanation. She couldn't wake up. Besides, it felt _too _real.

"So… what do you say I take you to my place and take care of you there?" Lex suggested.

She looked at him in astonishment.

He was still good. She started wondering what year it was…

"You are clearly in shock," he said while seeing the look on her face. "Or maybe… you would prefer I get you home?

"I don't have a…" she stopped. She didn't have a home here, that was true, but he didn't have to know it all just yet. She didn't want to find herself in BelleReve. "Please, take me to the mansion," she said instead.

Something that resembled a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Alright then, shall we?" He stood up and helped her out while holding her hand.

She managed to get to her feet a little shakily.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Fine." She smiled for the first time.

She suddenly understood all the possibilities…

She found herself in _wonderland,_ she thought, well, maybe not exactly, but after all she'd fallen into the hole. She just met her favorite comic book character that clearly was still a good man, not a villain.

With her knowledge of the past and the future she could change it all. She could help him.

She could shape him a different kind of destiny.

And not only him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a promotional video. You can see it by going to my profile and getting the link.**

* * *

Emma was sitting in a very expensive and very comfortable chair, covered with a blanket. She was slowly sipping her tea that had been previously spiked by Lex and she kept staring into the fire.

She felt numb. She wasn't hot neither cold. She wasn't content nor agitated.

She felt nothing. Like she kept dreaming and somehow was still waiting to wake up.

Because it was _crazy._

_No, it's just beyond fucking crazy! _She thought. _And if something is too weird to be true it usually is… God, that is a quote from the comic book! Lois said it! Shit… Think about reality, Emma, just…_ She kept repeating in her mind, hoping that she would really wake up soon or… she wished she'd hoped that, because the truth was… she couldn't be more happy if that turned out to be true.

She'd never ever, even in her wildest dreams thought about something like that. She'd never been one of those crazy fans that couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction. She'd never been _in love_ with a fictional character. Yeah, sure she _loved _some, but a person could love a pen as well? Right? A person could love a dog or a car or a movie. It didn't mean love for another human being that was actually alive.

So no, Emma wasn't crazed like _that,_ but there was still something majorly wrong…

_Oh, hell with this, if that's a dream I may as well enjoy it and if not… well… then I'll just live._

Involuntary, she thought about a ride with Lex in his car. She just couldn't stop feeling and sensing so many factors… She kept catching herself on thinking about all the most inappropriate things. She wasn't a saint, oh no, she was far from that, but still… Lex Luthor was a character she read about, loved, yeah, but loved as a person could healthy loved fiction! She would've never… and there he was. The intoxicating smell of his certainly expensive cologne. The smooth blue dress shirt that outlined his beautiful blue-gray eyes. His handsome face. The way his pants looked on his crouch when he was sitting behind the wheel…

And that was the moment during the ride that Emma had started blushing and prayed that Lex hadn't noticed her ogling.

_If I am in a real world why the fuck no, then? _She asked herself. She was attracted to him like hell.

"Why do you look so shocked?" She almost jumped on hearing him speaking again.

She looked up at him from her chair. He was standing by his desk with a glass of some alcohol in his hand.

"I'm not in shock," she denied quickly. _Too quickly._

"I can see you are," he smiled softly. "Where do you live? Where did you come from? Why were you lying on that road?" he asked on one breath.

She looked back into the fire, not sure what she could tell him.

"Are you running from somebody?" Lex prompted, not at all discouraged by her lack of answers. "You're save here. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not running from anybody," she finally said. "I just…" she stopped, biting her lower lip and looking back at him.

"You what?" he asked with the same smooth and soft voice, then he made his way toward her and squatted by her chair.

The sudden closeness affected Emma more than a blanket and a fire and the heat just hit her hard.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, bravely holding on.

"Try me. I've seen a pretty crazy shit in this town," he encouraged her.

She turned her face from him again and he sighed heavily, then stood up and came closer to the fire place, his back on her.

She couldn't help herself and stared at his firm ass clad in that dark pants.

_Seriously, I couldn't imagine him better myself than he is in reality!_ She thought.

Then he turned back to her. Fortunately, she managed to avert her sight from his backside just on time.

"What?" he asked on seeing the look on her face. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Emma, please, tell me what's wrong. I can help you."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm serious," his voice suddenly grew harder. "I don't have time for games. Better start talking or…"

"Or what?" she interrupted him. "You'll throw me out? Or maybe lock me up? I know you're capable of it."

"You don't know me. I've seen you for the first time tonight!"

"I know more about you than you think."

"Why?!" he suddenly raised his voice, then shut his eyes like he wanted to calm himself down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just…"

"You just need to know all the answers," she finished after him.

"How did you know that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, please, tell me," he assured her and took the chair right in front of her.

"Ok… just remember you asked for it…" she started.

She tried not to make it sound too crazy, but she could tell from the look on his face that there was no such a chance.

When she finished for a moment there he just looked at her with such a poker face that she felt frustrated that she couldn't read it. Then he just laughed.

Well, that was the reaction she expected.

"Who put you up to this?" Lex asked, still laughing.

"No one!"

"Or maybe it's your way to jump into my bed?" he added.

"Now you offended me!" she raised her voice, pretty agitated.

"Why? I can tell when the woman is attracted to me," he said shamelessly.

"You…" she started, but couldn't finish, because he threw her off track. She put the empty glass she was holding back on the table instead. "_I am_ telling you the truth and… I can't help the fact that you're actually very attractive."

He chuckled.

"You are pretty attractive yourself, but with one flaw. You are lying to me."

"No, I'm not. And you're the one lying right now, because I know that you prefer brunettes and I'm obviously blond."

Lex cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Is that how you want to play it?" He suddenly didn't know who was crazy here. They shouldn't be bantering like that. There were more important issues at hand.

"Well, am I wrong?"

"A little… though I'm usually seen with brunettes it doesn't matter I don't like other women."

"Ok, ask me anything," she started, "anything and I will answer. Just don't ask what's your favorite food or something, because that's usually not what you can find in comic books."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. Ask me."

"Emma…"

"Your favorite color is purple. Your attended a boarding school. Your mother died when…"

"Nothing you can't know from newspapers and gossip columns," he interrupted her.

"Wait, I'm just starting!... Tell me what you were doing today."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched her.

"Please?"

He sighed deeply.

"I really don't like this game."

"It's not a game, Lex. Just tell me."

"I had my first anger management class," he said, quite embarrassed.

"Ah, the car you _attacked_," Emma sniggered and was immediately amused by Lex's reaction on her saying that. "And you met Helen Bryce there."

"Have you been following me?" he asked.

"No. I just got here an hour ago, remember?"

"Still not believing."

"That woman is black widow, Lex."

Now he laughed again.

"Really? You're saying that because I'm interested in her and you're jealous?... What am I doing? I should just drive you to BelleReve…"

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" Emma suddenly burst and it surprised Lex so much that he was just staring at her in shock. "Well! Now, do I have your attention?! You think I'm crazy?! God, I think I'm crazy too, but that doesn't mean this isn't real! I should've woken up by now, but no! I can't be dreaming! It's not a dream! It's too fucking real! I can smell things, I can think clearly, I can see every tiny detail of every single thing in here! I can go wherever I want and still notice and feel _everything! _It's not a fucking dream! So, don't you dare to mock me like that! I will proof it all to you! Check her background! Your dear father paid or will pay her very soon to stay away from you! You will pursue her anyways and that will be so fucking stupid! You will marry her, not listen to your father and she will try to kill you! You will spend three months on a deserted island…"

"Emma!" Lex stopped her. "For God's sake!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"For me it's seems like telling a story. I can invent something like that myself," he sighed heavily and hid his face in his hands. Then he stood up and went to the door. "Come on, I'm going to get you some help."

"What about the creepy stalker room?" she asked, her voice low and normal again.

Lex stopped in his midway to the door.

"What?" He turned to her.

"You know, the room where no one has access to but you. The room where you keep things on Clark and his family. You also store the rest of the porche that you drove off the bridge."

"How do you…" His face was actually a little paler now. "No one knows about it. _No one_. Even my staff…"

"I wonder if that's room dirty then," Emma suddenly voiced her thoughts. "Or maybe you clean it up yourself?" She pictured herself Lex walking around with a cloth to clean everything in that room and it made her want to laugh.

Lex shook his head like she said the weirdest thing ever.

"What?... You're a very strange and fascinating creature, did you know that?" he asked.

"No, you're the first one to tell me. By the way… it was kind of weird compliment."

"Maybe you have a meteor power? Can you make yourself invisible?" he asked. "Then you could just follow me and…"

"Can't you be more original?" Emma sighed. "The invisibility was Amy's brother's thing."

"Can you read thoughts then?"

"I highly doubt you were just thinking about that creepy stalker room."

"Stop calling it that."

"What else it is, then? Lex, you will destroy your friendship with Clark if you pursue that. He won't tell you the truth. It will only break you two apart and you will become mortal enemies."

"And where did you get that from? We're friends. Our friendship…"

"…'s gonna be the stuff of legend? Yeah, right. That's true, but not as you wish."

"How did…"

"I think it's time you finally believe me."

"You know Clark's secret?"

"I know everything. Sadly, I know your past and your future, I know every nasty little secret and I still like you, because I _understand_ you. It's all because how you were brought up and what you've been though. It's because your father denied you his love. I can help you if you only let me, Lex."

He was looking at her for a couple of quiet seconds, thinking hard over what she'd just said. She knew he wanted to ask about that father's love thing, but didn't dare. It was a painful and exposing theme for him.

"Then tell me what my future will be," he finally demanded, his voice barely faltering. He kept fighting himself. He didn't want to believe, but it was stronger that he was.

"Lex… it's not a happy ending. It's a sad and lonely story."

"Tell me anyway."

"You've heard enough today and I don't think it's such a good idea. All I can tell for now… I came just in the right moment, because it seems to me like Helen Bryce was the person who pushed you a little too far or… or for that matter will. You will fall for her or at least you will think that and she will break you. After her you will just close yourself for any kind of real affection. You will never let yourself be vulnerable again."

"Tell me Clark's secret," Lex demanded like he didn't hear her at all or maybe he didn't want to. She knew, nevertheless, that she finally started getting to him.

"No," she refused.

"Why?!" He came over to her and squatted by her again, looking intensely in her eyes.

"You won't buy yourself the true by looking at me like that," she huffed and turned her head away. "I have to talk to Clark. If I do this right… then maybe everything will be ok. You may still have the brighter future ahead of you, Lex. You both can."

"I need more proof that you're telling me the truth," he said and took her hand.

Emma almost jumped at the sensation of electricity running through it. Did he feel it too?

So she kept telling him everything she knew about what had happened earlier in his world. Nothing to reveal Clark's secret, but enough to make Lex stare at her in total shock and bewilderment.

Because he finally believed she was telling him the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to see Clark," Emma demanded the very next morning.

"Good morning to you too," Lex said with a sigh and raised from the chair behind his desk.

"God, you really are an early birdy, aren't you?" she asked and yawned immediately. "Coffee?"

"Well, I like to get up early to start some work…" Lex begun to explain, but she stopped him.

"I know!" She just waved her hand. "Coffee?" she repeated.

He managed to hide his smile while turning to the small table in the corner of the room. There was something about that girl that made him feel… different, like he was lightheaded, like a huge burden was taken from his shoulders and strangely it had nothing to do with the fact that she could help him shape his life into something better, something worth living. Maybe he was just attracted to her? But that would be creepy, he thought, because of what she knew… Could she even like him while knowing _everything_? Impossible.

"I have pancakes too if you like," he said while pointing the tray on the table.

"Starving!" came the answer.

He wanted to smile again, but managed to school his expression and brought the try to the table by the fireplace.

Emma sat down and after another yawn she begun to drink her coffee.

"Mmm… that may be just the best coffee ever!" she got excited.

This time Lex couldn't help himself, so when she looked at him she saw him grinning at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you want to talk to Clark so badly?" he asked instead of answering her. "You want to see what he looks like in reality? Wait… what is it so special about him or this town that there's a comic book in your world?" Lex asked like he just now realized something so obvious.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," she answered quickly and poured some syrup on her pancakes. "But to answer the first question, no, it's not about his look, it's about your friendship with him."

"Not about look, hah?" Lex asked, cocking his eyebrows. "I find that hard to believe."

"Maybe you do, but not every single girl in this world… and others is attracted to bulk-up guys."

"So, who are you really attracted to? Me?" Lex prompted, reminding himself the previous night. He kept thinking that it'd been just innocent flirting though… until now…

"Maybe…" she avoided the answer. "But this is not even the point! I'm here to fix things and most of all to fix your life!"

"Why me?"

"Because you were always my favorite character and it just hurt me to see how things turned out… or will turn out… for you. You deserve a happy ending, Lex, because you have a good heart. What about Helen Bryce?"

"You jumped that theme pretty quickly, don't you think?"

"I didn't. She's the reason you'll close for any kind of normal affection."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, after her you will show your love… by hurting other people though you will mean good."

"Like… how?" he asked.

Emma sighed heavily.

"I would really like to enjoy my breakfast," she said.

"This is my life!" Lex slightly raised his voice. "Don't you think it's a little more important that your stomach?"

"Yes, I do, but you're worrying too much. In your case the process will take years! You won't just turn bad overnight!"

"I've checked Helen, you were right," he just said.

Emma remained silent.

"Will I have a chance to be happy again?" he asked again after couple of minutes.

"You mean love?" she looked at him.

"Yeah… basically… I mean… I have all the other things, so that's the one missing."

"I don't know… you will probably fall for Lana Lang, but you will screw it up."

"Lana?!" He was genuinely surprised. "How come?"

"Maybe you will truly fall for her, maybe you will like to have her since you and Clark won't be friends anymore… but being totally objective, Lex… better don't try to fall for her. She will always love Clark more."

"Yeah, one doesn't need an expert to figure that out," Lex sighed. "So I will fall for her out of loneliness?"

"It's just my guest, but… I've already changed something, so maybe you won't be such lonely anymore."

"What will… can I do to her?" he asked again.

"I promised you your life story, but it's not the time now, Lex," Emma finished the theme along with her breakfast. "Can we please head to Clark now?"

"Ok," Lex agreed reluctantly. "But don't you think we finished talking here."

"I would never think so, Lex," she said cockily.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived on the farm and Emma noticed the tall and dark posture of Clark Kent immediately.

"What's up, Lex?" Clark asked while getting closer to Lex's porche. "Who's your friend?... Hey, I'm Clark."

"Hey, Clark." Emma smiled.

"So… are you Lex's new girlfriend?" he asked.

Emma laughed nervously and hoped Lex didn't notice that. Yeah, she was still attracted to him, but things were just so weird between them!

"Clark, this is Emma and she would like to talk to you," Lex said and got out of the car. Emma followed.

"About what? Emma, I don't know you."

"No, you don't, Clark, but I know you," she said, confusing him.

"I don't understand…"

"Let's go, buddy…" Lex patted his arm. "First we need to talk, so I could explain everything."

* * *

Emma was impatiently waiting for them outside the barn. She kept thumping her leg in anticipation. What was taking them so long? It was obvious that no matter Lex would say to Clark he would remain skeptical until she would prove that she was right!

"Finally!" she exclaimed when Lex appeared.

"Clark is waiting for you upstairs," he just said with a smile.

"How did he take it?"

"See for yourself."

"Did he believe?"

"He wants to, but… well… he needs proof. Emma, remember that this is Smallville and really weird things happened here. It won't take much to convince him, probably less than me since you know all his_ secrets_," Lex finished while clearly emphasizing the secret part.

"Yeah… 'be right back. Don't listen on our conversation," she warned him while she was passing by him.

"I wouldn't even think about it," he assured her with strangely thick voice what made her shiver.

That man had a huge impact on her body.

* * *

"So… hi again," Emma said when she walked up the stairs in Clark's barn. "Wow… it's actually amazing to be able to be here!" she squealed. "Clark Kent's own fortress of solitude…" she sighed and walked over to the window.

"So you know about that name," Clark said cautiously. "Still, it doesn't…"

"You have superpowers, Clark. You came from planet Krypton and you just now begun to discover more about your origin via doctor Virgil Swann," said Emma, watching her words carefully as not to say something that Clark hadn't known yet.

He was baffled, unable to speak now.

"How… wh… so it's true. You truly are from another world." He made his way to his couch and sat down.

"Yes, I am and I need your help," she confirmed and followed him, sitting right next to him. "I know it's a lot to take in, Clark and I know that I'm a complete stranger to you, but I have no idea how much time I have in this world and if I even come back to mine. I need to say what's necessary now, just in case. You have to tell Lex your secret."

"What? No… I can't… I…"

"Just listen…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Emma finally stopped talking. She managed to tell Clark everything he had to know about Lex's destiny without revealing too much about his own. It was really hard to figure out what to say and what not to and it took her a little longer than she expected.

She thought Lex must've been bored to death in his car by now.

Clark remained silent as he'd been through all her talking.

"Clark, please… I beg you, you have to tell Lex. Believe me, he is not his father, he will not betray you. At least he won't do this just now, but if you wait… or never tell him… I'm scared of the consequences myself since I've already changed so much…"

"Why do you care so much about him?" Clark finally spoke.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "He was my favorite character in the book, but… I was never some crazy fan pining after somebody that never existed… at least in my world… but when I came here… and saw him… I don't know… something happened to me."

Clark just smiled at her.

"I think I know what that might've been…"

"Don't, Clark," she stopped him quickly. "Just don't… I may be gone in a moment and then… I can't pursue him even if that's totally ok in this world."

"I understand, but what if you never come back? I mean, you said you came through a portal. Where can you possibly find another one?"

"I don't know…" she said.

"Stop worrying then, just live… trust me, that's the best option."

"I think it is." She smiled at him too. "You have to promise me something though," her voice got more serious again. "If something happens to me you have to promise you will stay by Lex's side, that you will be there for him, even if he does something wrong, you will never give up on him. Guide him, don't let him become evil."

"I promise," Clark said and covered her hand with his. "I really do."

"Thank you, you really put my mind at rest here."

"'glad I could help. Now… is Lex really the only one needed to be saved? You have no clue or advice for me?"

"You will remain good, Clark, so no, I don't… maybe… I could spare you some pain while finding out about your existence… I would have to think it all through and then write it down for you, so you follow the list."

"No problem. And thank you, it means a lot."

"What else I can do here? Though I practically finished my degree where I could possibly get a job? I don't even have a background here. I don't exist… the least I can do is to help in exchange for Lex's taking care of me."

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't mind." Clark winked at her.

"Just remember, Clark," said Emma while raising up from her sir and completely ignoring his remark, "your friendship is gonna be the stuff of legend either way, so make sure it'll be a good one."

Clark grinned at her.

"Done!"

"Hello…" she heard some girl's voice from behind her.

Emma turned to face Lana Lang.

She almost opened her mouth to say "Lana!", but she stopped herself just in time.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swann," she introduced herself and reached her hand to her.

"Lana Lang." Lana smiled at her warmly, but he was quite unsure when she looked at Clark. "So, you are…"

"Oh no!" Emma denied quickly. "I'm not with Clark. I just met him. I came here with Lex."

"You're Lex's new girlfriend then?" Lana prompted.

"Well… I wouldn't use that word right now… but I'm with him. I have to go now! By, Clark! Remember what we've talked about!"

"I will!"

"Nice to meet you, Lana!"

After those words she quickly ran to Lex's car and jumped in.

"Sorry that it took so long," she said when Lex started the engine.

"It's ok. I don't mind," he said. "I wanted to stop Lana, but then I thought I'd rather not."

"Good thinking. She didn't interrupt anything, we were already finished."

"So… can you tell me something now?" Lex asked while glancing at her.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…" he pretended to think, "like… everything?" he smiled at her.

"Ok, you deserved it, but as I said this story does not have a happy ending."

"We've already changed it, so I think I can handle it."

* * *

"So… you can't handle it?" Emma grimaced slightly when she finished telling what she could.

There were back in Lex's study in the mansion.

Lex just stood up and walked over to his cocktail cabinet.

"I need a drink," he said.

"Killing my own father? Faking Lana's pregnancy in the name of love?!" he finally snapped a moment later and after he emptied the glass he shattered it against the wall.

"Lex! Lex!" Emma quickly got to him and put her hands on his shoulders from behind. "Please, calm down. I promise you, you had your reasons. You were made that way! Lex, look at me!" She managed to turn him around and cup his face. This way she was dangerously close to him, but didn't care at the moment. "You will not become that person. You will not do this."

"I am sick of… of myself," he confessed quietly and looked down as to avoid her eyes.

"It's ok…"

"No, it's not!" he yelled again, trying to get away, but instead of letting him go she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

His body was tensed and then she finally felt him relaxing a little.

Her breathing and heartbeat was unusually intensified, but she did her best to ignore it.

"It just… this seems like a description of a crazy person… a sociopath…" he said straight to her ear. "Person I don't want to become… somebody that's not… me…"

"Because it's not you and you won't become him," she assured him and stroke his back. "You won't. I will see to that. I promise."

Then, he finally put his arms around her, embracing her.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "Thank you so much… you have no idea what your presence means to me… you're like an angel sent to save me…"

Bodies close, breathings accelerated… the moment was intimate and Lex's words touched Emma more than she was willing to admit.

He was right. She was his angel. She always thought she didn't really have a purpose in life, no meaning and now it changed. She was there to save him.

And to save one person and therefore save so much through changing him into somebody good… it was enough for her.

"Ekhm…" they heard and the moment was lost.

They let go off each other.

"Dad…" Lex's voice stunned, unsure.

Emma knew he thought about that killing part…

Then she finally turned to face the greatest threat to Lex's good heart.

Lionel Luthor.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was sitting in Lex's study, waiting for him till he would finally be back from his business trip to Chicago.

She was bored beyond belief. And the last time she'd actually seen him was a week ago.

She sighed while contemplating on the way her life had turned out to be. Almost a month ago she'd been finishing her college degree, breaking up with the worst boyfriend ever and… she'd had no clue what to do with her life.

Now everything was changed. It was weird how being in a complete different world she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

"One big paradox," Emma spoke at loud while sitting in an empty room.

She looked into the fireplace and started daydreaming. There was a blizzard outside what made it really feel like she was in some ancient castle. All she needed right now was her prince to come back to her.

But she knew she couldn't think that way. Though it'd been a month she still could come back to her world. She was afraid that her _gravity_ would finally just pull her up there.

On the other side it was true that she felt for Lex. She was falling for him and couldn't stop herself. The way he'd changed or… remained the good-hearted man he'd been in the beginning made her ache for him. She was the one who'd done it. It was also thanks to her that Clark had discovered the Fortress in Arctic sooner than expected. He'd been there right now on his training. With Emma's suggestions as to approach Jor-El Clark wasn't kept prisoner by his father, he was free, they'd managed to find some common ground and compromised on things.

Emma smiled to herself.

Everything was going perfectly.

"Miss Swan," she heard very unwanted voice coming from behind her.

_Or maybe not everything, _she thought quietly.

Lionel Luthor didn't like her. He didn't like the influence she had on his son what was completely understandable.

"Mr Luthor," she said while turning to him.

"I see you're still here," he spoke.

"Yes, I am."

"And Lex would be…?"

"Business trip. Chicago."

"He should've been back an hour ago," Lionel noticed.

"Well, there is a blizzard, so I guess it's hard to fly."

After she said that Lionel sent her a full of hatred and reproach look like he wanted to say: you don't belong here, get away from my son, stop living with him and above all, stop being so nosy…

"You wanted something, Mr Luthor?" Emma asked feeling uncomfortable in silence.

"Yes. I wanted to see how he's doing, but I guess…" his voice trailed off and again, there was an obvious disdain in his eyes.

"You expected me to what, father?" Lex's voice came from the door.

It wasn't how Emma pictured herself that moment. In her mind they would be alone and she would smile to him and give him a hug.

"I expected something better from you, Lex," Lionel said, turning his back on Emma and facing his son. "What are you doing here with this woman?"

"_This woman_ is standing right behind you and can hear you." Emma couldn't stand being kept offended like that. "I'm not saying I'm better than you, Mr Luthor, but I'm sure I deserve some respect like any other human being."

Lionel just snorted quietly.

"Father, if that is the reason of your visit I suggest you leave now," Lex told him, his voice like steel.

"Lex… I hoped you would finish that madness, but you just proceed. This woman will be your doom. Do you know that there was no record of her existence until you created it?"

"I'm well aware of who she is, father. Now… leave."

Emma was full of admiration for Lex for standing up to Lionel like that, but in the same time Lex's cold demeanor scared her. He was only like this while being around Lionel, but he was capable of it nonetheless.

"Well, well…" Lionel went toward the door and patted Lex's shoulder while passing by him son. "I would've never thought a woman could have such a hold on you, my son. Just mark my words, she will be your doom. Just like any other woman the history remembers. Like Deliah or Helen of Troy."

Lex laughed, but it was a cold, bizarre laugh that sent shivers down Emma's spine.

"Get out," he told his father.

Lionel finally left.

"I'm sorry for that," Lex sighed deeply and made his way to his desk to put his suitcase on it. "It wasn't how I intended to see you for the first time after such absence."

"Long absence, hah?" Emma smiled playfully and came over to him. She was glad that the warm presence of Lex was back, just like he magically transferred himself into another person. "So, you did miss me?"

"You have no idea," he said with such husky and lowered voice that she was at loss for words. She could just stand there, inches from him, her eyes on his.

Finally, she looked down, couldn't stand the intensity of his blue gray gaze.

"Your father hates me."

"I don't care about my father. You are the one dear to me, Emma," Lex said and lifted his hand to her face, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Look at me." He gently raised her head. "You are my angel. If it wasn't for you…" he stopped. "You saved me. You fixed my life…" With every spoken word his face was getting closer and closer to hers. "You are golden…" His hot breath on her mouth made her stop breathing, her heart beating like a hammer. "I don't know what I would do without you…" Lex finally spoke with his mouth so close that it grazed gently against hers.

"You do…" she tried to tease him a little, so she would forget about his body being so close, about his mouth almost kissing hers. She didn't want to jump him.

"You have no idea what you really mean to me." To her disappointment Lex moved back a little like they were playing a game who would cave first. His hand moved up her face to cup and caress her cheek. "You fixed me…" he whispered to her ear and she trembled while his smell hit her nostrils. He was wearing a very intoxicating cologne, "piece by piece…" he continued. "You taught me how to feel…" She felt him kissing her other cheek and had the impression that her heart literally stopped. "You opened my heart, Emma."

Finally, he moved back again, looked into her eyes and then he kissed her softly on the mouth.

She wanted nothing more than to reciprocate the kiss, but then it hit her. She remembered something.

"Wait…" she moved back, placing her hand on his chest. _Shit, _crossed her mind, because it wasn't a good idea. His chest was hard and soft in the same time, so firm under her fingers and his heart was beating as loudly as her own. "What about… what about Lana?" she finally asked, daring to look into his eyes, scared to death for his answer.

"Lana who?" he asked with a cocky smile on his face. Then he brought her body closer to his, her hand trapped between them and there was something else, something much more preoccupying at the moment. He was hard. Very hard.

Emma wanted nothing more than to open her mouth to let the moan escape it and then graze herself against him. She stopped herself just in time.

"But… but you prefer brunettes. You will marry her. You will fall for her, because she's the one or… will be."

"Well, I did prefer brunettes…" Lex confirmed. "But that was until one certain stunning blond appeared in my life." He touched her face again and then leaned down to kiss her briefly. "And I will _not_ fall for Lana while being this person," he pointed himself, "you are the only one who's changed me, the only one who haven't given up on me, the one who believed with all your heart. You tried, _you_ fixed me. I know _you,_ not Lana. I fell for… _you,"_ he finally added, looking at her until she would finally look back into his eyes as well.

"You fell… for me?" she squealed.

"I have," he confirmed.

That was it for her. There was nothing holding her back anymore.

She jumped to him, taking his face into her hands and kissing him hard. Their bodies immediately grazed against each other, their arms locked in tight embrace, their tongues entwining and battling for dominance.

They couldn't speak anymore, all they were able to was just feel.

Lex took her into his arms, lifted from the floor and took her upstairs to his master bedroom.

While he needed to watch his steps Emma was kissing his jaw, his neck, started unbuttoning his shirt.

"God…" Lex moaned when they finally reached the door and he pushed them open with his foot.

Then it was just a quick run toward the bed and she was already on it, waiting for him.

He went down on her and started kissing her again, slowly undressing her as she tried to do the same. They fumbled for a moment, but finally they were free of any restraints.

Lex was hovering over her, looking at her beautiful naked body.

Emma took his cock into her hands and stoke it.

"Fuck." He closed his eyes, trying to hold back as much as he could. "You're killing me…"

"Then start acting." She grinned at him.

Soon she felt his hand between her legs, skillful fingers found her clit and rubbed on it.

"Aahh…" came out of her mind loudly and she arched her back. "Stop torturing… I need you…"

"You need me to do what?"

"Fuck me! Just fuck me already!"

After having heard that Lex put his cock to her fluttering entrance and slowly slid himself home, they both groaning at the sensation.

All that time, the whole month they'd been waiting for this was such a build up that they couldn't let go off each other now. They needed this, they needed to finally feel at place, to finally feel whole and with the right person. Even if that person didn't belong to their real world.

"Lex… Oh God… Lex…" Emma was muttering as he drove inside her, pulled back and dived in again. "Lex…" all she could say was his name and he was calling her name and "love" from time to time.

She raised her legs and put them around his waist therefore pulling him even deeper inside.

"Fuck…" His face contorted when he restrained himself from coming. "Can you come, baby?"

"Oh yeah… yes!" she screamed and with a couple of final thrusts she orgasmed.

Lex's intention was to wait until it would subside and then come himself, but he couldn't hold on any longer. His body bathed in sweat from the exhaustion.

So he came too, hard. And then collapsed on her as she took him into her embrace.

They were lying like that for a moment, bodies still joined, breaths erratic.

Five minutes later Lex finally gathered enough of strength in himself to pull away and lie by her side, immediately talking her into his arms. He just had to be close to her, had to feel her like he was afraid she might disappear.

"I can't believe…" he started, his voice broke a little. "I can't believe you would feel for me," he finally said. "I mean… you know every nasty thing about me, every secret, everything I did and… well, I would do if it wasn't for you, so…"

"I feel for you. You're human, Lex and humans make mistakes. The important thing is you're good now. I understood you and that is why I'm here." She kissed him. "I'm afraid one thing though…" she confessed, pulling her body even closer to his what made him tighten his grip on her.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"I'm afraid I will finally come back to my world. I'm scared to death of losing you."

"Do you have a family?" he asked. "Somebody who miss you?"

"My father is dead, my mother is an alcoholic and I just broke up with the worst boyfriend ever before I came here, so… no. I have no one to come back to. Nobody cares."

"Then you will not come back there," he assured her.

"How do you know that?" She snuggled into him even more.

"Logic," he answered. "You came here through a portal. I don't see a way to create one, especially if that was a misfortune experiment."

"Well, yeah, you have a point there."

"So you will stay here with me. Forever."

"Forever?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I want you to. I… I fell in love with you. I love you," he finally said.

Her eyes shone with tears.

"I love you too, Lex."

They kissed again.

"Stay with me… I will never let you go, I promise," he whispered against her mouth. "You know… I was building a wall around my heart and you…" he started his speech.

It sounded familiar to Emma, but she was happy that he opened up like that anyway. He loved her.

When they kissed again she felt him hard against her thigh.

"Ready for another round?" Lex asked when she took him in her hands.

"Oh yes…" She smiled, so he moved and buried himself inside of her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to…" Lex said as Emma shot him a very unpleasant look while they were lying in bed. "It's just one weekend, honey."

"Yeah, but it's also the very same weekend we were planning to spent together." She grimaced.

"Those will be very serious business meetings for me. Please, understand it," Lex pleaded.

"Uhm… But you'll have to make it up to me."

"Oh, that's where you were going with this." Lex smiled. "Ok, I can do that."

"Or maybe I could go with you and just have your time when you're not on some meeting?" she suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It'll take most of my weekend and after that I will not be in any condition for something else. I'll be exhausted and you'll be left disappointed… I'll tell you what we'll do… as soon as I come back I'll take you to Paris for entire week. What do you say?"

"Wow… Lex, that sounds wonderful!" she squealed, but a moment later her enthusiasm dropped.

"What it is, my love?" he asked while bringing his hand to her cheek and caressing it.

"How will you get me there? I don't have a passport, because I shouldn't exist in this world."

"Don't offend me, please. I am Lex Luthor. Do you really think that getting a fake passport for you will be any problem?" He cocked one of his eyebrows. "I can take care of this right now and you'll have it by…"

"No." She stopped him as he wanted to get out of bed. "Later. Now I have something completely different in mind and it does not involve putting our clothes back on."

"Such a wildcat," he said with fire in his eyes and started kissing her immediately while shifting his body over hers.

She found his hardening cock and stoke it.

"Fuck…" Lex's hips buckled into her hand. "You're driving me crazy…"

"It's my job, Mr Luthor," she teased and brought him to her fluttering and awaiting entrance.

"Oh God… how have I survived so long without this? Without you?" she gasped, putting her arms and legs around him, bringing him as close as possible and as deep.

"I… have… no idea…" he rasped into her ear while driving into her.

Life was just perfect for Emma what made her feel a little strange. She knew everything always came with a price, so those moments of happiness with the man she'd fallen for, in that world that wasn't even hers seemed just like too much.

Add to that the fact that Lex and Clark were like brothers since Clark had told him his secret and that Clark had been doing great on his training with Jar-El.

Something had to go wrong at some point…

* * *

"Ms Swan," Lionel entered the mansion and found her immediately.

"Lex is not here, Mr Luthor," she just said while glancing up at him from the book she was reading. With Lex on business trip and Clark gone for the weekend as well – to the Fortress – she was kind of bored. She had to make more friends, but recently her time had been completely filled with Lex and therefore she hadn't had the chance to let Clark introduce her closely to Lana, Chloe and Pete.

"I know." Lionel just smirked at her. "It was you I wanted to see."

"Really? And what do I owe this pleasure?" Emma asked sarcastically, closed the book and stood up, facing the father of the man she loved.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." There was something mischievous on Lionel's face, something that bothered her and sent chills down her spine. He acted superior, like he knew something that would make it possible for him to get what he wanted.

_Like me out of Lex's life, _she thought and felt dreadful fear immediately.

"What do you want?" She got tired of this. "Look, I know you don't approve of me, but… there's something I would like to talk to you about. You might not believe me at once, but I will prove it to you and…"

"Oh, miss Swan, I already know that you are not from around here," Lionel interrupted her, completely taking her off track. "And by not from around here I mean not even this world."

"How…?" she stammered. "Wait… whatever you're going to do to me, please, wait until I can talk to you. You can still change your relations with your son, Lionel, I can…"

"I don't want my relations with my son to change. I want _him _to change into what _I _want him to be."

"That's a great way of bringing him up," Emma stated sarcastically. "Your son is wonderful and you can't even see it. After all that happened to him, after all he's been through and what you've done to him, he still is a good person. He has a heart and I'm guessing he got that from his mother, because you, Lionel, are nothing but an evil, egoistic…"

"I would advise you to stop right there," he interrupted her again, then he reached to his pocket and pulled out a vial of something green inside.

_Kryptonite, _guessed Emma and immediately made a few steps back.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Oh, nothing bad at all. I will just send you back to where is your place." An evil smile appeared on his face.

"No!" she yelled and ran to the door, but there were guards by it. There was no way out.

"CLARK!" she screamed as loud as she could. She knew there would be no cell reception in the Fortress, but maybe… just maybe Clark would be able to hear her?

"Well now, my dear. Why are you calling Clark?" Lionel got interested.

"I'll tell you if you promise to let me stay," Emma said in an instant. She would, of course, never betray Clark like that, but it was the only thing she could come up with for now. She would sell Lionel some false lie and run to safety. Kents' farm.

"I prefer finding out by myself," Lionel said and started approaching her.

She began screaming for Clark's help again, but it was all futile.

Then she tried to kick Lionel, push him away, grab something and knock him out.

It was futile as well. He was too strong for her.

All it took from him was to spill the green liquid on her and then her world started spinning.

She kept screaming, this time not for help, this time from genuine fear. No one would save her and she knew she would never be able to come back to Smallville…

Her love was gone. Her life… she…

She hit something very hard.

Again.

She was in the very same lab she'd walked into to break up with Brad not so much time ago.

Now it was all darkened.

She got to her feet shakily, still hoping that maybe, just maybe she would be able to find something.

But all Brad's things were gone, replaced by others'.

She ran to the door, pushed them open and stepped into the corridor.

She found herself in shock. When she'd left this world it'd been almost summer and now there was snow outside.

She'd only been gone for almost two months, so it was impossible…

She began walking along the corridor, trying not to panic, trying to push the inevitable away, still hoping that she would find Brad eventually.

Then she saw it. There, on the wall… two missing persons… one of them her and the other – Brad. Both had disappeared the very same day.

"Oh god," a moan escaped her lips. If Brad hadn't been in Smallville it meant that he'd gotten somewhere else.

All Emma's chances were lost just like that.

"Hey, aren't you…?" Some girl stopped and looked at her. "You are this girl!" She pointed the picture.

"No… I…" Emma just turned away from her and ran toward the exit.

To her home.

"Mom?!" she finally entered it and screamed at loud.

"Where the fuck have you been, young lady?!" Her mother, of course drunk, just raised herself from her favorite sit in front of the TV.

"Ekhm…" Emma didn't know what to say.

"With that skunk of a boyfriend?! You ran away, didn't you? And now he probably left you and you decided to get back to live on _my _money?!"

Emma wanted to cry. It looked like her mother didn't even bother that she'd been gone, didn't bother if something had happened to her. All she cared…

It was all too much for her.

"I don't want your money," she said. "I'll make my own!"

"Then do it! If you want to stay in that house you have to pay rent!"

"So you could buy more vodka?" Emma asked with disgust on her face. "You're pathetic, mom."

But the woman didn't speak, she just turned back to her TV.

"Lionel fucking Luthor destroyed my life," Emma muttered under her breath and climbed up the stairs to her room.

She just fell on her bed, not even daring to retrieve her old comic books from the drawer. They'd gotten her through her disastrous life in that house, made it possible to bear the reality, kept her sane. Now they finally turned the tables and destroyed her.

All that Emma wanted to do was to just die.

"So why shouldn't I?" she asked herself, but then… "No. Lex lives in Smallville. If anyone can get me back, it's him. I'll wait a little and _then_ I will fucking kill myself."

The tears finally came and Emma spent almost the whole night sleepless, just crying until everything in her body ached.

* * *

Lex's rage was so big that he'd gone mad.

"What did you do to her, father?!" he kept screaming at Lionel while kicking his furniture and breaking glass.

"I did you a favor son. That woman was evil."

"How FUCKING DARE YOU PLAYING WITH MY LIFE LIKE THAT?!" Lex couldn't stand it. It hurt. The pain was unbearable. It was everywhere and the source was in his heart. His chest was throbbing, yearning for Emma, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, to never let her go. He'd promised that and he'd broken that promise. She would never forgive him and she must've been hurting even more now…

"How do I get her back?!" He got to his father, took the front of his shirt into his hands and shook him. "HOW?!"

"You don't," the answer came. "And you never will. Doesn't matter how hard you try, my son, she is gone."

"I will never accept that! If I have to spend the rest of my life…"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. You'll get bored in a week or two and finally realize that it was just a stupid infatuation."

"It wasn't! I loved her!"

Lionel laughed at his face.

"Love doesn't exist, my son. It's just an illusion. Something to make us produce offsprings."

"You can produce your fucking offsprings without love!" Lex answered back and hit his father hard across the face. Then walked to his desk.

"Son, listen to me…"

* * *

Though in Smallville barely a day passed by, in Emma's world it'd been four months.

After she'd come back she'd quickly discovered that she'd been, in fact, gone for five years.

_Five years _in her world and almost two months in Smallville…

And she would've killed herself a long time ago if only… she hadn't found out she was pregnant.

She was pregnant with a child that didn't belong to her world. Part hers, part Lex's.

She'd welcomed that pregnancy with joy that managed to overcome her suicidal mood. If Lex didn't find her she at least would have his baby.

Then she sensed something was wrong and her visit to the nearest hospital facility proved it. Her pregnancy was endangered. There was a big chance she would lose it before she would be able to give birth and they could do nothing. It broke her heart once again. Suddenly the fact that she was back didn't matter, her mother who kept calling her a whore didn't matter, it didn't matter that she refused to tell who the father was either… only the baby mattered. Its survival.

But Emma couldn't do anything about it.

Then, after another month the doctor had said she should've given up on the baby, because there was a really grave risk she would die too.

She refused.

If the baby was dying, so was she. It was all she'd wanted, right?

* * *

"Give her back to me!" Lex kept screaming at his father.

"I can't!"

"Then send me to her world!"

"I cannot do that either!"

* * *

Clark, after his finished training for the time being, walked into the mansion. He'd promised some time ago he'd introduce Emma to everyone in Smallville and now he was about to keep that promise.

Only when he walked through the main door he heard a gunshot.

He supersped to the study and…

"Lex…" he gasped as he saw his best friend, his brother with a smoking gun in his hand and… there was Lionel on the floor. "Lex, what did you do?!" It didn't take much effort from Clark to hear that Lionel didn't have a heartbeat anymore. Bullet right through the brain.

Lex raised his head, looking at Clark in some kind of a trance.

"She's gone, Clark," he finally murmured. "She's gone and he was the one who took her away from me."


	6. Chapter 6

They were just standing there, looking at each other, not really knowing which one was more shocked or terrified at the moment.

"Clark…" Lex stammered again after a while. "I…" the gun dropped from his hands to the floor with a loud thump. "I… I didn't mean to… he's just… this time he crossed the line… he took away the only thing I…" Lex stopped, his voice suddenly bitter and even more hurt. "And I… I… just… snapped," he finally finished, scared of what Clark might've done. He knew his friend had a very strong moral compass. For Lex the world was gray, but for Clark it was simply black and white and while Lex could go away with that murder Clark's presence complicated everything. Would his friend, his _brother_ just report him to the authorities? Would Clark be really capable of putting Lex in prison? In that very moment Lex thought he didn't care at all, his life was over anyway.

"It's ok, Lex," he suddenly heard coming from Clark and looked at him with astonishment in his eyes. Clark seemed to be surprised by his own reaction as well. He looked like he was in a constant battle with himself.

"But I just…" started Lex again.

"It's ok," Clark repeated, this time more sure of his decision.

As tragic as the situation was for both of them it was also one of the most significant moments in their lives, in their friendship. It could go both ways, cement it or destroy.

Emma was gone, but she had managed to ask Clark to do everything in his power to help Lex, so Clark would not let him down now. Besides, with her help and couple of really honest talks with Lex he'd come to understand him more and more every day. He still wasn't like him, he still believed in justice and the honest way, but he _understood._ Sometimes he even wondered if he would've turned out to be like Lex if he'd been raised by Lionel. With Clark's powers he was afraid that he might've caved under Lionel's influence and become a tyrant, so much worse than his friend, so his admiration for Lex and the good that still was inside of him grew stronger.

"I am here for you," Clark said, making the final decision and walked over to his bewildered friend to give him a hug. "I am sorry for what he's done to you. I miss her too and I want her back just as much. I know it's thousands times worse for you, because… she's changed you, given you the life she believed you deserved and you know what?" Clark let him go and looked at him. "She was right… Lex, I understand you snapped, I should be surprised you hadn't hurt Lionel before, but it was because he was your father…" Clark suddenly thought about another aspect of their lives. Emma had told him about Lex going completely evil after everybody had turned his back on him. Clark would not make the same mistake. "I will not walk out on you, Lex," he said, patting his shoulder. "I'm here for you. Emma told me what would happen if I abandoned you and I will not make that mistake."

"You think…" Lex shuddered a little. "This is… it?" His eyes met Clark's and the younger friend could see the fear in them clearly. "Maybe there's no escape? Maybe I can't just cheat my destiny, Clark? I thought I could be better, that I could be a good man, but now… what if that _is _the moment? What if from now on I…"

"You will not," Clark told him. "You will be fine, Lex. You made a mistake, but it doesn't mean you have to give up on yourself now. I am here and Emma said that in the stories she read I abandoned you just like everybody else did."

"But how… how am I going to live without her?" Desperation in Lex's face and voice.

"You won't. We figure something out," Clark told him. "After all this is Smallville and I'm an alien. I also happen to have a machine that contains the spirit of my biological father. Maybe he can help… first… Lex, what about him?" Clark looked at Lionel's dead body and couldn't help but shiver a little. He also felt very surreal as he couldn't believe what he'd just done and what was about to do.

Help Lex hide the body? Stage some…

"We can say it was a burglar," Lex said like he was reading Clark's mind.

"I just thought the very same thing…" It scared Clark to realize that and for a moment there he was afraid he could change more into Lex, but then he shook that off. He would not as long as he would have control over himself and over Lex. And to regain that control they needed Emma back.

* * *

"Clark, I still can't believe…" Lex started again when a couple of long and tedious moments was over. The police had bought the burglary story.

"It's fine…" said Clark.

"It's not fine! I _need _her back! I don't know what I'm going to do without her and those thoughts I'm having… they're terrifying! I'm so… I've just killed… She was the only thing I was living for…"

Clark didn't know what to do. Lex had done well with the police, but now when they were gone it all finally seemed to down on him and Clark wasn't sure whether Lex could come out of this as the same person he'd been before.

"Come with me," he told him and stood up from the sofa.

"Where?" asked Lex.

"To meet my father."

"I've already…"

"My biological father, Lex."

* * *

"Jar-El! Can you help us?!" Clark yelled while in the fortress with Lex.

Lex had his jacket on, but still, he was cold. Clark had told him to put something on his head, but even in his shaken state his friend would never wear a cap.

"Yes, indeed, my son, I can," Jar-El finally answered making both Clark and Lex feel much better as a new hope appeared in their hearts. "But, Kal-El," Jar-El started again, "what you're asking for requires a very high level of power and you have to understand that I may do this only once."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the power to alter fate, but I would not be able to do this twice for you. You choose wisely, you may need this in the future."

"I choose _this_ time. I want you to bring Emma back home," Clark said without hesitation what made Lex's heart ache. He'd just killed his own father and yet, his friend still stood by him, still believed in him and now was willing to sacrifice something that could help him one day.

"Clark," Lex said and came closer to him, putting his hand on his friend's arm. "Clark, you don't have to do this. I mean… I can… I'll find another way… I can't let you do something like that when I… when I did a horrible thing and… I'm not worth it."

"There is no other way, Lex Luthor," Jar-El spoke again and Lex almost jumped at the hearing of his own name. "The decision is yours, Kal-El."

"Lex," Clark looked at his friend, "I want to do this for you and what you just said proved that I should. Don't you see? The old you or the Lex from Emma's tales… he would never tell me to save that power for myself. That is the very reason I will do this for you, besides, I also want her back, so I am selfish in that, too. Think how many lives Emma can still save. She knows every single time somebody died, because I wasn't there on time."

Lex just smiled, doing his best to restrain tears. He would not cry over this. He would not go so soft. He'd never been like this since his childhood years.

"Clark…" Lex shook his hand. "I… I have no words to thank you."

"Your happiness with her will be enough." Clark beamed. "Besides, think how many lives I'm saving right now. You won't kill anyone innocent in the future. Sorry… that was a poor attempt to joke."

"It's ok…"

"I promised Emma to take care of you and I will fulfill that promise by giving her back to you," Clark said. "Jar-El! I have made my decision!"

"As you wish, my son."

* * *

Tired and extremely pregnant Emma woke up in the middle of the night. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She would give birth in a week, but she knew deep down inside that she would not make it, nor the baby.

It hurt, but she at least had the opportunity to feel that magnificent creature that was a fruit of her and Lex Luthor's love grow inside of her. She could feel it moving, she could talk to it and read to it. It was more happiness for her than she'd expected when she'd come back to her world.

And now was the time to let go. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't even bear in mind that her beautiful child would die before it would be even born, so she just chose to think as it would go with her to a better place. A place when no one would hurt them and where they would be together.

She sat on the bed and then she reached to her cabinet, deciding to finally have that one last look at the man she loved.

She knew a drawn comic portrait was much worse than the actual person, but it wasn't like she had an alternative.

With a trembling hands she took her comic books.

"You want to see your daddy, honey?" she asked her belly and caressed it gently, then she also winced on the sudden pain she felt. It wasn't good. Her baby was dying and no one in her world could fix this, no one even knew why it was dying. Emma had tried different doctors, but they'd all been baffled at the unusual condition and then they'd all asked about the father and possible genetic diseases. Emma, of course, had not answered that questions, because before she would notice she would find herself in a room without a door handle.

"This is…" her face contorted in pain as she tried to forget about the pain and breath normally, "your… daddy…" She opened the first book that got into her hands.

And then…

"What…" she was at a loss of words. "Impossible…" She quickly turned a couple of pages.

That was _her_. Her appearing in Smallville. Her that Lex found…

She had no idea how on earth that books had changed when she'd been reading them all before and…

Then it downed on her.

She had really altered time and space. She had really changed something.

That made her smile. She would die and the child would die with her, but at least Lex would be fine. He would be good.

"Oh no!" she screamed again both with pain and shock when she looked at the moment Lionel had banished her form Smallville. "No!"

Lex killed his father.

It happened anyway. The fate found its way through… her, through Emma.

"So I had the same role in his life as Lana Lang? My leaving closed his heart?" she asked herself while quickly looking over the pages. "Oh," she sighed with relief when she read about Clark and Lex. Clark did not abandon his friend, but she was still worried. If Lex was meant to be a villain it would happen anyway and now it was even more interesting in the comic while avoiding destiny brought him exactly closer to it. Typical irony in books and movies.

* * *

She felt such a powerful contraction that she bent over and fell from the bed. She could feel blood on her bottom.

"I love… you… Lex…" she managed to articulate through pain and then she looked one last time at Lex's figure in the comic that fell from bed as well.

Her eyes opened widely as she noticed the end of that chapter.

It was _her._

In the ice fortress.

Lying on the ice while Lex and Clark got to her…

Tears glistened in her eyes, smile was brought to her face even though the pain was getting worse with every second.

_It was hope._

* * *

She felt like she was surrounded by some very bright bluish light and then she was lying on something very cold.

"Oh my god!" Lex exclaimed as Emma's figure appeared on the ice. "EMMA! Love!" He got to her so fast that he could as well have Clark's powers. "Emma, love, what's happening…" He took in the pregnancy and noticed the blood. "How… why…" he stammered, having enough of shocks like for just one day.

"Emma!" Clark squatted right by their sides. "You're pregnant!"

"Time…" she whispered so quietly that only Clark could hear her. "Time… flows… differently… baby… Lex's… couldn't… make it… in not his world… Lex…" With the last ounce of strength she had she brought her hand to Lex's face. "Love…" And she lost her consciousness.

"Clark! Do something!" Lex was in agony.

"She said that it's your child. Time is different in her world which means she had to be there nine months… she's crowning Lex and she lost a lot of blood… the child couldn't survive in her world, because it belongs to this one," Clark explained quickly and took Emma into his arms, then he stood up with her. "I'll take her to hospital and then come back for you, ok?"

"Hurry!" Lex just exclaimed with his eyes still widely opened in shock.

_A baby. The same day he killed his father he would become one…_

* * *

A moan escaped Emma's mouth as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Emma? Love?" she heard a very familiar and very concerned voice from her right. "Emma, love, open your eyes, please."

_Lex, _crossed her mind.

Then she remembered where she was and what had happened.

After another minute she finally managed to open her eyes , but it took another extra for her sight to adjust to the bright room.

She saw a very concerned face that belonged to Lex.

"Lex," she smiled as she spoke his name, it sounded like music for her. "Oh, honey, I thought I would never see you again…"

His eyes got a little glassy.

_Oh to hell with it,_ Lex thought, he could do with a little breaking. He wasn't made of steel, he was just human and even Clark Kent that spoke of himself as the man of steel cried sometimes.

So Lex cried. For the first time since his childhood.

Then he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips with a kiss full of love.

She put her hand to his cheek and kissed him back.

"Wait… the baby…" she said against his lips a moment later.

He pulled away and kept smiling at her through his tears.

"She's ok and she's just perfect."

"She?" she repeated, her heart swelling with love and need to see their daughter.

"Yes, she's fine. In this world she is perfectly healthy. She was born by C-section since you weren't up to it."

"Thank god," Emma said. "Don't look at me like that. Do you have any idea how painful it is to give a birth? I experienced only a little and it was enough."

"So we won't be having more children?" Lex asked.

"Lex Luthor! I haven't even seen the first one!"

"Here it is," she heard Clark's amused voice coming from the door. He had a baby in his arms. "I heard you awake, so I took her."

"Oh gosh, she's so tiny…"

"Yeah, and you can see who's the father immediately!" Clark grinned. "You know, baldness…"

"That was a very bad joke, Clark," Lex said, but couldn't hide his smile.

Clark brought the little girl to her mother and placed her in her arms.

"So beautiful…" Emma cooed over her baby.

"Oh yeah," Lex agreed while watching his family complete. "Two most beautiful women in the world and they're both mine." He bent down to kiss the baby's head and then he kissed Emma's again.

"Do you guys need a little privacy?" Clark asked with the same tease.

"Clark," Emma rolled her eyes. "It's fine! There's a baby in here, so we won't be doing anything indecent, besides, I'm not up to it. I'm still sore from the operation… You know what, Lex? We will definitely have another one in the future, but only as long as you pay for another C-section."

Lex chuckled.

"Everything for my girl," he said and caressed her hair.

"And get me a good plastic surgeon as well."

* * *

"Emma, we need to talk," Lex started when Clark took Lily (it was Emma's idea as her intention was to name the baby after Lillian and Lex was so touched that he couldn't speak for a while) Lex started his serious talk.

"I know you killed Lionel and I don't hate you for it, Lex," Emma said.

"How…?"

So she told him everything. She knew it would be painful for him, but she didn't have a choice as they both wanted an honest relationship without any lies or understatements.

Lex's face grew more and more hurt as she was speaking, but there was no way to avoid the pain.

"…and then when I thought I would die… I saw the comic book again. We got our happy ending…" she said, completely crying now. "Oh, what hormones can do to a woman…" she said to make it all a little more bearable and she wiped her nose.

"I'm here, my love," Lex said seriously, on the verge of breaking again. "I promise I will never leave you, I will never do anything to hurt you or Lily and I will never ever become an evil person. What I've done was a mistake…"

"You didn't think clearly and that is why you snapped," she said against his chest as he hugged her tightly while getting to bed with her. "Lionel sending me away was just the last drop, he crossed a line with that and adding all those years you had to listen to him, fight him… I understand, Lex, I really do. You are not a murderer or a bad person. You were just lost. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I love you so much…" he said again and kissed the top of her head. He held her in his arms with no intention of ever letting her go. "And I will be eternally grateful to Clark for what he's done for us…"

"Oh God," escaped Emma's mouth.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Are you feeling ok?" Lex shifted on the bed to look at her face. "Honey, you belong to this world now. If you are in the comic in your world then you…"

Emma laughed.

"What?" asked bewildered Lex. "Why are you making fun of me?"

"Because you are so sweet when you're worried! I just wanted to say that I forgot to thank Clark. After all it was a sacrifice on his part…"

"…and you probably know what that sacrifice is, don't you?" Lex asked.

"Well, yeah, but… I told Clark everything and since the future is changed there's no need for that particular one, but there might be another."

"You can't fix everything."

"I know, but I still want to talk to Clark."

"I'll get him…"

* * *

"Well, that was a productive day," Emma said when they finally reached their bedroom.

They'd just put Lily to sleep – finally – and earlier before they'd made sure Clark finally had met Lois Lane. It'd taken him a little longer, because he'd just started his job at the Daily Planet and since there had been no trial and Chloe hadn't needed any protection from Lex… Lois had never come to Smallville. It'd all worked out pretty great though, Emma thought. Clark and Lana had been an item of course, but his training with Jar-El had taken him a lot of time, he'd also never told her his secret and eventually… they'd grown apart naturally. Lana had gone to Paris and never come back. Emma also figured that if there had been no drama with Lana falling for Lex, with Clark altering time as Lana had died, with Jonathan not dying… there had been nothing that could either bring them closer together or make them yearn for each other more.

"Oh yes." Lex smiled and got to her, putting his arms around her and kissing her while bringing her body against his. "So, now I understand why you told me not to worry about Clark and Lana and not interfere with them," he said when he pulled away a little.

"Exactly. I know that ever since Clark brought me back you wanted to repay him, so you wanted to make their relationship work, but… Lex, you repaid him enough. I'm sure that Clark is very proud of you, of what you've done and how far you've gone and it's more than enough for him."

Lex's plans were to run for president and this time Emma was sure he could be a very good leader. He was also a firm supporter of the vigilantes. He could bring world to a new era instead of declaring a war like he was destined to before. Though there was a small issue in the person of Oliver Queen. Lex had been very jealous of Oliver when Emma started talking to him, but finally he'd accepted that Oliver was in their life now and realized how stupid he'd been to worry about Emma's feelings. She would never love anyone else, she'd been just helping Oliver as she'd been helping Clark and then, Oliver had fallen for Chloe Sullivan. Lex's issues of course mostly came from the boarding school he'd meet Oliver in.

"Do you think you could just…" Lex interrupted for a moment to kiss her again, "slow down a little? I know you know a lot about the future, but you help all the time."

"Hmm… do you want to say that you miss me?" she asked cockily and slid her hand down his chest, brushed against his crouch and them cupped it. Lex grew harder under her touch and hissed. His lips immediately captured hers again.

"Yeah… definitely…" he moaned against them.

"But I'm here with you all the time…"

"All mornings and evenings… but then… we have a daughter, so… " kept saying between kisses and her doings. He was fully erected now and very uncomfortable, because his cock wanted to sprung free from the tight pants.

"Oh, we can't have unsatisfied Lex Luthor," Emma continued and opened his flies. "Though… I do recall making love to you almost every single day…" she finally laid her hand on his cock and took it out of his pants.

"Not enough... not enough…" hissed Lex. "Oh God…" he added as she got to her knees and licked his length. "God! Emma… yeah…"

"So, tell me… what's wrong with us again?" she asked, teasing him.

"Nothing… you're just… trying to save the… fuck… world all the time…"

"I have good news for you, Lex Luthor," she stopped licking him and looked up at his face.

"Don't stop!"

"Give me a moment," she told him, laughing. "I have a surprise for you. Today, with Lois and Clark, that was the very last step."

"Hmm?"

"We've all changed so much already that there's no point of me being in the Watchtower anymore. I decided to give that job to Tess and… you wanted another baby, remember?"

"Another… God, yes!" Lex screamed as she went down on him again, this time taking him all in. "God… wait… stop…" after few minutes he finally managed to say this and moved away a little. "If we want a baby then… we won't get it this way."

"Oh, come on, you don't want to honestly tell me that you're able to just one round, Mr Luthor!"

"One round?!" he cocked his eyebrows, agitated. "I'll show you one round, Mrs Luthor!" He brought her to a standing position and then threw her on the bed, he tore the clothes open and went down on her with his mouth. Then, when she came he didn't give her time to recover, because he couldn't wait anymore, he entered her.

"God…. LEX! YES!" she screamed as her already swollen nether lips parted for him to take him inside. "LEX!" she repeated the scream as he put her legs on his arms and drove into her deeper.

"How is that?" he asked, panting heavily, couldn't hold back anymore.

"Perfect," she panted.

"That's what I thought…" And with couple of more thrusts he brought her to an orgasm and then, restraining himself from coming, with the last effort he made her come again.

"Wow… that was… amazing…" she kept breathing erratically, so did Lex when he finally let go and collapsed into her arms.

"Ready for round two?" he asked some time later.

"Ready to see how many times you manage…" she giggled as she just loved to tease him this way and it also made their sex life so much more rich.

**The end**


End file.
